64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Hercule Mustache
Sidney looks for his long lost friend, Hercule Mustache, who arrives in the North Pole. He and Snowbert guide him in the North Pole for interesting things. Summary Main Zoo Lucy sees a white bear that looks like Boris. She thinks the fake Boris has a different voice. The real Boris has appeared next to his relative near a tree. Lucy was confused with the two bears playing a trick on her. The fake Boris is actually Snowbert. Story One day, Sidney was juggling fish in a happy mood. He took a look at the icebergs from a distance. He sees a very large walrus sitting on one of them. His name is Hercule Mustache who came from an island far away. He is very curious about the North Pole and never saw this place before. He begins guiding him across the icebergs and sculptures done by Snowbert. Sidney and Snowbert brought Mister Mustache on a trip across the North Pole. The three began going across the snowy fields through an icy lake. Mister Mustache began complaining about the frost wind at first. The three thought there was a fountain in the water. The fountain on the water is actually a whale. The three began boarding on Thelma to go across the lake. Suddenly, the ice grew thicker. This made Thelma come to a complete stop. Hercule Mustache began to feel tired while going up the hill. This made Sidney and his friend upset with his moaning and complaints. The animals found a sled at the top of the mountain. As the sun is going down, the animals ride on the sled for fun. Mister Mustache began complaining about the ride again. Sidney and his friend were very angry for his behaviour being grumpy and naughty in character. That night, the journey has ended with the animals. The animals began to sit in the farthest part of the North Pole and have a picnic for the best viewing spot. Up in the sky, the animals see the northern lights as a surprise. The animals are very happy with the aurora lights shining in the sky as a perfect viewing on a journey. Moral Ending We learned that Hercule enjoyed the northern lights on a vacation without complaining. He promised to tell all the walruses about this experience. Lucy feels the same way like the protagonist. She does not have a moustache like his does. The bears began asking Lucy to go back to bed. First Appearances * Hercule Mustache the Walrus * Thelma the Whale (not named, no lines) Noggin/Nick Jr. and PBS Kids Sprout Edits * The episode titled has been altered. The "O" in "Moustache" is removed for correct English spelling in US. The reason is that the title is originally "The Story of Hercule Moustache". Gallery Ep 30 2.jpg Ep 30 3.jpg Ep 30 4.jpg Ep 30 5.jpg Ep 30 6.jpg Angry Lucy.jpg Ep 30 7.jpg Ep 30 8.jpg Ep 30 9.jpg Ep 30 10.jpg Ep 30 11.jpg Ep 30 12.jpg Ep 30 13.jpg Ep 30 14.jpg Ep 30 15.jpg Ep 30 16.jpg Ep 30 17.jpg Ep 30 18.jpg Ep 30 19.jpg Ep 30 20.jpg Ep 30 21.jpg Ep 30 22.jpg Ep 30 23.jpg Ep 30 24.jpg Ep 30 25.jpg Ep 30 26.jpg Ep 30 27.jpg Ep 30 28.jpg Ep 30 29.jpg Ep 30 30.jpg Ep 30 31.jpg Ep 30 32.jpg Ep 30 33.jpg Ep 30 34.jpg Ep 30 35.jpg Ep 30 36.jpg Ep 30 37.jpg Ep 30 38.jpg Ep 30 39.jpg Ep 30 40.jpg Ep 30 41.jpg Ep 30 42.jpg Ep 30 43.jpg Ep 30 44.jpg Ep 30 45.jpg Ep 30 46.jpg Ep 30 47.jpg Ep 30 48.jpg Ep 30 49.jpg Ep 30 50.jpg Ep 30 51.jpg Ep 30 52.jpg Ep 30 53.jpg Ep 30 54.jpg Ep 30 55.jpg Ep 30 56.jpg Ep 30 57.jpg Ep 30 58.jpg Ep 30 59.jpg Ep 30 60.jpg Ep 30 61.jpg Ep 30 62.jpg Ep 30 63.jpg Ep 30 64.jpg Ep 30 65.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes that Snowbert told the story